SM070: The Young Flame Strikes Back!
is the 27th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis In Kiawe's farm, a man named Viren appears who comes up with an idea to make a resort hotel by purchasing the farm. Episode Plot Kiawe has finished chores at his farm. His sister, Mimo, informs him Marowak is picking a fight again. Marowak wants to get attention of a Tauros for a challenge, but ignored as they eat the grass. Marowak attempts to attack, but is bashed away by the Tauros pack. Kiawe, Mimo and Turtonator visit Marowak, displeased it does not learn at all. Seeing Turtonator, Marowak bashes its head into its belly, but gets stuck. Kiawe pulls it out, while Mimo demands that they be nice to each other. A man in a luxurious car visits the farm, who does not see much around this place. Herdier starts barking at the man's Electivire, and is asked by Kiawe to calm down. He pets it before asking the man if he needs help. The man replies he cannot be bothered by a child. Kiawe's parents, Sima and Rango appear to tend to the man, who replies he is Viren, the president of Rainbow Happy Resort Company. Viren wants them to sell him the farm, planning to build a resort and a hotel for tourists. Sima replies they don't intend on selling the farm, since they worked hard, under the protection of Wela Volcano, to build the place around. Rango supports her, and asks Viren to leave instead. Kiawe is moved by these words. Viren simply ditches them, but is shocked to see the pack Mudbray made a mess out of his car, as a payback for almost hitting them. Viren leaves, while Sima has everyone resume their tasks. However, Kiawe noticed something fishy about Viren returning to work. On his way, Viren is displeased the people refused his offer. Instead, he calls someone, asking them to proceed with the plan. Kiawe is resuming his chores until he hears some pack of Miltank. He comes to them, seeing the river has dried up. Kiawe reports this to his parents, who are aware of the problem, since a company bought the stream of the river and blocked it. Kiawe is shocked, as that company is Happy Rainbow Resort Company, and becomes extremely angry at Viren. Next day, at school, Marowak is practicing battling. Others note Kiawe's tension, and Ash arrives to the classroom. Togedemaru snuggles with Pikachu and the two roll away, with Poipole mimicking their movement and luckily not having its head spin unlike the two Electric Pokemon. Kiawe explains to the class about the river problem; his father tried to talk with Viren, who simply stated he could do whatever he wanted with his land, and dared them to sell their land to him if they had problems. Sophocles finds information on the company, which is known for their infamous deals about resort hotels. The heroes disprove of this harassment, and pledge their allegiance to Kiawe, who is moved by their support. After the school is over, the heroes sail to Akala Island, and come to the farm. Sima and Rango are thankful for the children's support, although they made a deal with the neighbors about the water. Kiawe's friends still want to help out, so Sima permits them to do chores for free ice cream, which thrills Sophocles. Lana's Popplio uses Bubble Beam to soak the ground at the stables for the girls to mop the floors. Ash and Sophocles push the cart of hay. A piece of hay lands on Togedemaru's nose, who sneezes, which accidentally causes Sophocles and Ash to be covered in hay. Poipole pulls a Tauros' tail, but Pikachu quickly snatches Poipole away before Tauros becomes angry. Kiawe goes to the lake with Mudbray, until seeing two figures with shovels, who scare the pack of Miltank away. Kiawe demands the reason behind this; Viren appears, who points out they can't run the farm without the "useless" Miltank. Kiawe knew Viren was always behind this, who pretends Miltank ran off because of the broken fence. Kiawe goes to rescue Miltank, but Viren's Electivire is in the way, and will move if Kiawe forces it to. Kiawe calls Turtonator and Marowak, as a battle is imminent. The rest of the class finished the chores, but wonder where Kiawe is. Ash and Mimo run off to find him. Kiawe's Turtonator uses Flamethrower and Marowak uses Bonemerang. The Bonemerang hits Viren's underlings' Roggenrola and Boldore, which causes Flamethrower to miss its target. Kiawe is surprised, and reminds Marowak it is supposed to work together with Turtonator. Marowak ignores him and goes to take on Electivire, who uses Thunder Punch. Marowak is blown away by the punch, in time to Ash and Mimo to see the battle. Kiawe asks Mimo to stay away. However, Electivire uses Thunder at Ash and Mimo, but Turtonator stands in the way to take the attack instead. Turtonator falls down from the hit, causing Mimo to cry for it. Marowak attacks Electivire, on its own, by using Flare Blitz, but Electivire blocks the attack and pushes Marowak away. Kiawe decides to use the Z-Move, but sees Turtonator is taken out. Still, Marowak is ready to use that power. Kiawe passes the Z-Power onto Marowak, who fails to execute the Z-Move. Thus, Electivire uses Thunder Punch and defeats Marowak. Ash and Pikachu stand in front of Marowak to break the fight. Viren calls Electivire back, and replies it would be best if they prepare the contract to sell their farm soon. Sophocles and Lana go to find the Miltank, while Mallow and Lillie run off to tell Kiawe's parents about what happened. However, Ash is concerned about Kiawe, who is frustrated about his loss. At dinner, the heroes are pleased Kiawe's Pokémon have recovered. Sophocles wishes they could pay back Viren for letting Miltank loose, but Rango reminds they have no proof he broke the fence. Regardless, he promises to fix the problem, and is hugged by Mimo and Sima. At night, the heroes are ready to go to sleep, and Ash goes to the bathroom. Kiawe visits Marowak, who is training. He believes Marowak could not execute the Z-Move because Kiawe doubted him, but now that doubt is gone and believes Marowak could use that. He asks Marowak to believe in him, too, since they share the goal to become as hot and strong as the volcano itself. Kiawe invites Turtonator for training, as the trio is ready to grow stronger. Ash decides to join them, but Rango stops him, believing this is something that involves Kiawe and Marowak alone. He asks Ash to watch them and be ready to support them, who complies. The next day, Kiawe, his family and friends wait for Viren, who comes out of his car. He asks if they came to sell the farm. Rango goes to say something, but Kiawe stops him, wanting to settle this problem instead. He reminds his grandfather protected this farm, and will not let someone take it away from them. Mimo supports Kiawe, who blushes. Viren does not understand any of this. Kiawe challenges him for a rematch. If Kiawe wins, Viren is to leave the farm for good. Viren accepts, but at Kiawe's loss, the farm belongs to him. Kiawe chooses Marowak, surprising Sophocles, but Ash is certain they will be fine. Electivire uses Thunder Punch, which Marowak fails to dodge that attack. It dodges Electivire, who crushes the ground. In retaliation, Marowak uses Iron Head, hitting Electivire. The latter conjures rain via Rain Dance, and Rotom reminds Marowak is at a disadvantage. Marowak uses Flare Blitz, hitting Electivire, who blows it away. Marowak goes close-up to Electivire to use Shadow Bone, then hits its knee with Iron Head. Kiawe exclaims regardless how heavy the rain is, the heat of the Wela Volcano will not dwindle, nor will their passion of their hearts. Kiawe presses the Z-Ring, passing the Z-Power to Marowak, who executes Inferno Overdrive. The attack defeats Electivire, and the rain is stopped. The class and Kiawe's family are happy Kiawe won. Kiawe reminds Viren has to leave now, with his loss. Viren exclaims he will own the farm, and pretends he did not promise anything. Rotom shows the footage where he explicitly complied to Kiawe's terms for the battle. Viren is angry, and calls upon the machinery to start wrecking the place. Kiawe's friends and family decide to stay and protect the farm, like Kiawe did in the battle. Kiawe is moved, but asks Mimo to stay away. Just as a machine goes to attack, a police car arrives just in time. Officer Jenny steps out, showing charges that Viren cheated people out of their lands. Viren and his underlings attempt to leave, but are blocked by more police cars; Jenny declares Viren is also trespassing and destroying property, too. As Granbull ties the criminals up, Rango admits he reported Viren to the police, and ends up getting hugged by his wife and daughter. Ash sees Officer Jenny is not using Gumshoos, who points out he mistook her sister from Melemele Island, who has that Pokémon instead of Granbull. Rotom sees a 99%-matching appearance, but Jenny jokes the 1% left means she is cuter. Kiawe congratulates Marowak, who dances in happiness. Turtonator praises Marowak, who bashes it and gets stuck in its belly. Kiawe pulls Marowak out, and reminds it and Turtonator are his precious partners. Jenny drives away with Viren and his subordinates arrested. Soon after, the river returns, and as a reward, Mimo and Sima give everyone ice cream. Mimo thanks Kiawe, who blushes. However, they soon see Marowak is still fighting with Tauros. Jenny rides the motorcycle with her Granbull. The wind causes Granbull's mouth to vibrate, but Jenny thinks Granbull still looks pretty. Debuts Character *Viren *Viren's underlings Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Electivire (JP; US) Gallery SM070 2.png SM070 3.png SM070 4.png SM070 5.png SM070 6.png SM070 7.png SM070 8.png SM070 9.png SM070 10.png SM070 11.png SM070 12.png SM070 13.png SM070 14.png SM070 15.png SM070 16.png SM070 17.png }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kiawe Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Mamoru Enomoto Category:Episodes animated by Yukari Kobayashi Category:Episodes animated by Makoto Tanoue Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors